


Never Shake it Once You Dig It

by JohnnyStaccatoJazzMan



Category: Johnny Staccato, Johnny Staccato (1959)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyStaccatoJazzMan/pseuds/JohnnyStaccatoJazzMan
Summary: A Johnny Staccato crack story made by my friend and I while we were drunk. Read in Johnny Staccato’s voice for full jazz effect.
Relationships: Johnny Staccato/ New York
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Never Shake it Once You Dig It

New York. Fancy that. It hits a high note one moment, and the lowest imaginable the next. It's tempo can be exhilerating yet deadbeat. As I walked down Broadway on my third date this week with a bad chick with an angelic glow, I was wondering if she came to see the play, or me. Her being a bootlicker would have been the worst of my problems, if it weren't for some shenanigans that happened that night that nearly killed us both.  
She had a bit of a southern drawl, but it was the bees knees. Suddenly, a shootout! People ducked for cover, Little Jimmies and Grandpa Franks alike dove into the alleyways, and into some garbage cans. But, I didn't hide.  
"Woah, woah buddy, what's the holdup here?" I asked.  
"Beat it, ya nervous beatnik. This is men's business ya fruitcake." The thug replied.  
"Now cool it, wise guy-"  
"This damn city can rot in hell for all I care, I'm from New Jersey. I have a score to settle with this gentleman, and you ain't stopping me, draft-dodger!" BAM!  
As soon as he finished that quip, he was struck down by a bullet. The other shooter winked at me and tipped his fedora with a slight smile, then fled. Later, I went down to the precinct to describe what just went down. My friend, Sgt. Sully Sullivan, asked if I wanted a fag, but I just ended up lighting his. "So Johnny, you're saying he killed the bozo, winked at you, then left?"  
"Uh huh. Sir knight also tipped his hat. At least chivalry isn't dead just yet."  
"Well my friend, you got yourself into this ruckus, and you need to get yourself out of it."  
"Now wait a minute, I thought you never wanted me to get involved in this ‘nonsense’."  
"Today's your lucky day, Johnny boy. You are in the good graces of the assailant, and I think we can use you to break the whole thing up. Also, what happened to that broad you were with?"  
"Oh, she ran away. The other three also called it quits when I got involved in 'police business.'"  
Sully chuckled, we shook hands, then I was off. It was time for the infiltration mission. I went down to Waldo's for a quick jazz session and an even quicker lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued????:?::?:?


End file.
